Talk:Barbas/Archive 1
i did this quest and barbas knocked my off a cliff and killed me did he push anyone else around? He tends to push people around. He's good for straight-edge characters who do not sneak around and steal stuff. He'll alert guards to those who like to steal things. Otherwise, he'd be a good tank for as long as you have him. It bothers me greatly how he can't sneak. If I could ask Bethesda to update somethings they would be to let Barbas sneak (or not tell on you) and when another follower accidentally hits him he doesn't go and kill them, because my main follower is Brelyna (a mage) and she accidentally hits him with fireballs and he goes on a rampage and their's nothing I can do but load last save. Yes, he's very annoying. I was at High Hrothgar listening to The Greybeards and he kept pushing me... Then I went to Ustengrav for The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. I got fed up because he was totally in my way when I was trying to get past the timed door. So I dismissed him. 04:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Discovered a bug (please verify) Hello, I just found a little bug about Barbas/Vigilance and it's not mentioned on either pages. So here's how it goes, if you have Barbas following you, buying Vigilance from Banning will freeze the game. There doesn't seem to be an active flag checker if you have a dog follower with you in the case of Barbas. I've only tried it twice so I'm not sure if it's really a bug or just an error in my game. : Verified, you can have two dog followers at the time.. The freezing is merely, coincidental.Bluemask (talk) 14:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Article Cleanup I have removed tons of useless sentences, changed You/I issues to third person, and cleaned up much of the Trivia and fixed the bugs section. Please do not speak in these articles as if it's some casual forum. No one will ever take TES Wikia seriously if you do not speak in a more professional, expressionless tone. Wikia articles need to read like an encyclopedia or official handbook. Do not use silly words like "uber," or make snarky comments. If you want to discuss the characters or quests, go to a forum. Don't use the Wikia articles to post things that make you giggle. Vashtari (talk) 12:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Reference to Oblivion needs work I fixed the tone issues in the Oblivion portion to third person. The tone always needs to be set in 3rd person, and written more professionally, in order for people to take the wikia seriously. Otherwise it will look like a messy forum post instead. The Oblivion section still needs to be worked into the article more seamlessly, however. Vashtari (talk) 00:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oblivion appearance If anyone can locate the statue in Oblivion, they should take a screencapture of it and add it to the article. I think it would enhance the quality. -- 01:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Can't Find Barbas Simply can't find Barbas. I've walked for an hour around Falkreath. Lod is dead, probably a dragon battle that took place while I wasn't there. Found a 'stray dog' near Falkreath which had the dialogue options of asking it along or telling it to go home. Couldn't talk to it again afterwards so I killed it. Anyone else having similar problems? Add this to the bug list? 03:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Gunrise Is there any way to start a daedra's best friend if Lod is dead prior to guards asking you if you'd seen a stray dog? I really want Barbas but when I activate the miscellaneous objective, the marker just points me to lod's ash pile. He got killed by a vampire then resurrected by my housecarl. Btw, I'm playing on Xbox and I really don't want to load back because it was ages ago. 23:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately Lod needs to be alive in order to activate the quest. 23:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I did the quest for Barbas on my old account, but I made a new one and didn't feel like doing the quest when I got the look for dog quest start. So, when I met Barbas on the roads, I ignored him and continued on my way. I then got a letter from the guy from the Unearthed quest in the Dragonborn DLC and so I fast traveled there. After I talked to him, I went to Raven Rock Mine to do the quest there, and for some reason, Barbas was there! I didn't get a screenshot, but I was wondering if something similar to this happened to anyone else. After I talked to him, he left, hopefully somehow will get back to Falkreath so I can finish that quest later. I simply can't find him. Lod lives, but barbas just doesn't show. I'm on PS3. Any advice? 2014-08-13. Bry4300 ( 03:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC)) :You may not be a high enough level to start the quest. A hold guard should ask you if you've seen a dog once you enter Falkreath. If he hasn't, then you'll just have to wait until he does. Likes-That-Tail (talk) 04:07, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :I am Level 38. I have started the quest, but when I leave the gate in Falkreath Barbas doesn't show up. I've walked completely around the area. I've also done the suggestion in the BUGS section of completeing a quest at Rimrock Burrow (unfortunately I don't have a save going back to before I spoke with Lod), and still nothing. :(Bry4300 (talk) 21:12, August 14, 2014 (UTC)) Hostile Barbas Upon going to get the Rueful Axe, I passed through Dragon's Bridge. And for some reason Barbas suddenly becomes hostile and attacks everyone there. He then started chasing a kid and attacking him. (Both being invincible I knew it would never end) so I restored and went another direction. Anyone else have this problem or can explain this? Moogleknight24 (talk) 23:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Moogleknight24